(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to car theft proofing systems, and more particularly to a car theft proofing system acting as a safeguard against a car theft in which a thief unlocks a car door.
(2) Cross-Reference to Related Applications
This application contains further improvements in the general subject matter disclosed in Application Ser. No. 240,670 filed Sept. 6, 1988 and Ser. No. 368,723 filed June 21, 1989.
(3) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, when leaving a car, the car owner (driver), to avoid theft, stops the engine with an engine key, pulls out the engine key, shuts the windows and locks the door by inserting a door key into a cylinder lock of the door, or interlocks the door and shut it with the outside door grip turned up to lock the door.
However, thieves often unlock the doors of parked cars by inserting a wire, imitation key or other article into the cylinder door lock, and steal car stereos and air-conditioners.
Car theft cases are taking place in an increasing number recently wherein not only the interior equipment such as car stereos but cars themselves are stolen and used in secondary, atrocious crimes such as robbery and kidnaping, or to cause traffic accidents.